dirtybombfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostclip Update
The Ghostclip Update launched on September 21st, 2017. The update brought changes to the UI, matchmaking, merc balancing as well as new Loadout Cards, Trinkets and the normal round of bug fixes. Additionally Splash Damage continues to introduce Ghostclip Industries, a new company set in the Dirty Bomb lore that acts as Javelin's benefactor. Ghostclip Limited Edition Skins and Cases Limited Edition Ghostclip Loadout cards can be earned during the course of the event, in any of the three branded equipment cases (Regular, Elite, Event Cases). These Custom testing suits look as cool as the dark, wintery lab they sprang from. The Ghostclip Equipment case is a regular Equipment Case with a 2% drop rate of a Ghostclip Special Edition loadout card. Specter Trinket Get a glimpse of the work that Ghostclip has done for Jackal with this new and shiny trinket, available in the store until the end of the event on October 5th, 2017. Afterwards, it will be purchasable directly from the trinkets section in the store. Javelin Balance Improvements "Javelin is the new phantom", as most say. That's not true. Javelin was way too overpowered and needed a halt before she took down the CDA all by herself. These changes include: * Increased Rocket Charge audio * Charge-up glow indication * Laser beam when using guided mode or readying a fire * Changed splash damage to 4.1m from 4.8m * Instagibs only with 100hp mercs on direct or radial, from 200hp. * Ammo generator now gives 1/3 what it originally did at a faster rate. * Self-giving ammo now reduced to 1/3 of the original. * Added a visible circle to show allies where the ammo generator will supply ammo * Reduced the size of the rocket hitbox to closely resemble its shape. * The effect of the augment cooldown now reduces cooldown by 15%, from 10%. Matchmaking Improvements and Bug Fixes Things got messy when Javelin came into the game. Now, Splash Damage is cleaning things up: * Added Estimated wait times and skill range bars to Casual Queues * Added a Visual indicator when a match is found while the game is minimized. * Updated the algorithm to more closely fit skill ranges, however, parties may still experience issues if each player has a large gap in skill. * Added the ability to search for matches in any region. * Fixed where the UI would disappear after a player left a match before it started. * Fixed where the "Find Match" button would not appear in post-game lobbies after backfilling into a match. * Fixed bug where attempting to find a match while under a ban would just send you back to the menu, not explaining why there was no start to a queue. * Fixed searching dialogue * Added gameplay tips to the matchmaking screen. UI Improvements and Other Bug Fixes * Quick Open is back, and better than ever! Now, right clicking a case or set of cases will quickly open them with a sweet animation for each card received. * When repairing an objective, instead of saying 'teammate repairing', it now says ' already repairing'. * Added win/loss/draws to match summaries on the recent matches screen. * Fixed bug where you could see enemy quick chat while dead. * Updated the icon to where when a credit booster was active to make it more visible. * Fixed bug where it was hard to see the scroll bars in the news feed. * Fixed the post-game MVP lineup from having inflated results. Map Improvements and Bug Fixes Vault * Various improvements to the first objective to help mitigate defender bias, including pulling the MG nest out from under the awning to make it affectable by incoming fire support. * Fixed player collision bugs. * Fixed bugs where the lights at the base of the final objective could disappear at a distance. * Fixed bug where smoke visible from the first objective would disappear at a distance. * Fixed bug where turtle's shield could be deployed outside of the map. * Fixed bug where the ceiling of the lowered bridge could instantly kill you. Dockyard * Fixed bug where the name of the beached ship reverted from its community name "Bullship" to its original name "The Unsinkable". Dome Redux * Fixed bug where there was no loading screen whilst loading into the map. * Fixed bug where invisible water would stop bullets near the first objective. * Fixed bug where foliage near the attacker spawn would block bullets. * Fixed bug where a vent was not properly attached to a wall in Firearms Front * Fixed bug where player collision was missing on a metal awning above pylon B's locked gate. General Bug Fixes * Changed the size of Thunder's and Fragger's backpacks to more closely resemble the hitboxes. * Fixed scaling issue with the tactical combat axe hitbox * Fixed bug where the axe would play cricket bat sound effects * Fixed bug where players could get stuck on the assault course on the initial run * Fixed bug where redeye's smoke would "disable" ammo stations * Fixed bug where weapon kits were unusable for javelin cards. * Fixed bug where the rocket trail would instantly disappear when shot down. * Fixed bug where the ammo counter could display the wrong value after reloading weapons.